toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Lakeet
"Guards!! Come here, this ''instant!" —'Emperor Lakeet', countless episodes '''Emperor Lakeet' is the selfish emperor of his own kingdom, which once prospered but has now been reduced to the Island itself. History ''Toy Island'' Emperor Lakeet first appears in Season 2, in the episode "He Came, He Saw, He Conquered". He explains that he is the ruler of a faraway empire, and he is off conquering new lands with his right- and left-hand men. Though the first half is correct, his guards explain that they were actually kicked out, causing him to clunk them on their heads and declare them of treason for disobeying their ruler. For the rest of the episode, he is seen documenting the Island, noting its peaceful inhabitants, and so he declares himself the ruler of the Island. Despite this, no one really ever pays attention to him anyway. In the episode "A New Foe", Emperor Lakeet is kidnapped by the Triple M Crew as their new lieutenant shows off his worth. He is rescued by the Toy Island Crew in the next episode, before yelling at his guards for failing him. In the episode "Crouching Emperor, Hidden Assassin", the mercenary Chief is hired to assassinate Emperor Lakeet, but his continuous, episode-long efforts fail, and in the end he is caught in the act. He is then forcefully drafted into Lakeet's guard troupe. This proves to be an excellent choice because he then becomes Lakeet's most competent guard. In the episode "Hide 'n' Necklace", Emperor Lakeet's prized necklace goes missing. Lakeet ends up panicking uncontrollably as he forces his guards and the Toy Island Crew to look for it. In the end, when all hope seems lost, Lakeet feels powerless and disrespected, and he fears someone might try to overthrow him. However, the necklace is revealed to have been under his Royal Cushion the whole time. Emperor Lakeet gains a new guard in Dr. Bun after he stays behind on the Island in "Extraterrestrial Athletes". He later demands a vacation from his work after he feels exhausted, and he appoints Chief to be in-charge while he is "absent". In "Dog Days of Summer", Lakeet finds one of his loyal guards, Punk, and re-adopts him into his guard troupe. Emperor Lakeet appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph. Here, he is often seen with his guards, who use a palanquin to carry him around. Later, when the characters start getting sucked up into the black hole, his guards sacrifice themselves to spare him, although in the end he is sucked up as well. Emperor Lakeet makes more notable appearances in the next season as well. When Punk's baby brother Fuzzy comes to the Island, Lakeet makes it his point to recruit the child, although he realises that he is too young so he decides to wait for him to grow older. Later, when Fuzzy goes missing, Lakeet shows some worry for his potential guard. Emperor Lakeet also appears in Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour. He ends up getting kidnapped by Monsieur Bonjour, sparking a rescue effort by his guards. Emperor Lakeet is also the figure responsible for the Toy Island play as he feels that there is not enough entertainment on the Island. He reminisces about how in his original land there were crowds of people begging to be able to entertain him, and he mentions how much of a privilege it was. In the episode "Lakeet Cried Wolf", Emperor Lakeet is mysteriously kidnapped in the night, and it turns out that someone removed his necklace before silently capturing him. It takes the Toy Island Crew a good deal of investigating before they are able to pinpoint the perpetrator, Spirit Bear. They are able to rescue Lakeet by the end of the episode. In "Lakeet's Ark", Emperor Lakeet suddenly becomes paranoid of a flood destroying the Island, so he demands that everyone build an ark in case of an emergency evacuation. By the end of the episode it is built, and everyone marvels in its glory, until Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO crash lands on the Island and destroys it. Lakeet plays a few significant roles in Season 4, although he is mostly used for comic relief or for the sideplot. In "Walnut Jungle", he tells Blueberry to get him some food, but the forgetful guard keeps bringing him walnut-containing foods, which he absolutely detests. Later, starting in "Lakeet Falls in Love", he becomes infatuated with Dumbo Peach, and he uses the rest of the season to try to woo her through food or massages, either in short comical sequences or for the sideplot of the episode. In "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", after Emperor Lakeet receives a magical gift box from the Spirits of Power and Wisdom, he wishes to have his palace returned to him, and suddenly a palace identical to his original palace appears on the Island. He has since moved into the palace and lives there. In Season 5 Emperor Lakeet can be seen in two different perspectives. He is usually relegated to the sideplot of the episode or small comical scenes. If he is accompanied by Dumbo Peach, he will try to win her over. However, if Dumbo Peach is engaged in the main episode action, he can be seen using his guards to find out about what's happening on the Island or to find out about Dumbo Peach's whereabouts. Lakeet's guard troupe has also experienced a change. While Dr. Bun has left the troupe to open up a public clinic in the main plaza, he has also officially gained Fuzzy and the monkey twins Monksey and Monkley. During the election day story arc, Emperor Lakeet feels betrayed that his people are electing a mayor for the Island when he is already the emperor. So, he creates a political party, called the Lakeet Party, where his platform is to return this "democratic city" to the Lakeet Empire. Unfortunately, he is unsuccessful in his endeavours, although Mayor Barry does promise him that he will hold a unique position in society and the town will remain under the Lakeet Empire. Later, Mayor Barry sponsors a palace-warming party after the elections to show Emperor Lakeet his gratitude. Lakeet is enthralled by his offer and makes sure to hire expensive catering. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Emperor Lakeet appears with a role in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! that is more reminiscent of his portrayal in Season 2 or 3. Here, he acts as a selfish ruler who, being in his palace (of which he has none) knows not what is going around the town, so he sends out his guards to find out. This occurs multiple times until Dumbo Peach's debut, after which he falls in love with her as per Season 4. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Emperor Lakeet appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as an ally to Krinole. After he is released from Apollo's prison, he can be summoned from any Friend Box. However, all he does is call his guards to provide extra defenses and attacking power for Krinole. ''Friends' Hockey'' Emperor Lakeet is a playable character in Friends' Hockey where he is available from the start. He is a Speed type character, so he has very good movement speed and above average aiming precision. However, he is lacking in power and defensive capabilities. His Power Shot is Guard Distraction, where all of his guards appear and skate around the rink, getting in the way of the opponents and tripping them. This gives Lakeet a good shot on goal. ''Curtis Ball'' series Emperor Lakeet appears in Curtis Ball Tournament on the Toy Island stage. He can be seen watching the match from the high box. However, when he feels the game is too boring and action is scarce, he can send his minions onto the field to interfere with the game and spice things up. Emperor Lakeet returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as both an audience member and a recruitable coach in campaign mode. He provides the player's team with offensive, attack-based tactics. ''Toy Island Party! Emperor Lakeet is an unlockable playable character in ''Toy Island Party! Here, he is accompanied by Blueberry and Green Apple, who tag along behind him. They help Emperor Lakeet by lifting him up to hit the Dice Block or attacking opponents for the punch and kick actions. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Emperor Lakeet is a default playable character in Friends' Kombat II, where he is accompanied by his guards. He is very speedy and falls slowly, but he is very easy to hit off the stage. Emperor Lakeet fights using his minions. They usually string attacks together, making for very good combos, while also giving them extra distance in their attacks. His regular special is Walnut Toss, where Blueberry throws walnuts. His side special is Sunflower Gun, where Chief uses his sunflower as a machine gun to shoot enemies. His up special is Guard Chain, where his guards form a chain for him to climb up and grab onto the ledge. His down special is Bun Medicine, where Dr. Bun creates a medicine to heal 20% of Lakeet's damage, although it takes a while to create. His Final Smash is Guard Throw, where he throws his guards one by one at the opponents for a short period of time. He also gets his guards to grab his opponents. Emperor Lakeet returns in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable playable character, although his guards only appear when he uses attacks. He is unlocked by winning one online match, or by playing 155 VS matches. He has many new attacks that no longer involve chain combos. Some of his attacks use specific guards and are considered their signature attacks, but others are nonspecific and use guards in a set order. The walnut in '''Walnut Toss '''now moves more slowly but explodes upon contact, dealing much more damage. Chief now stays stationary during '''Sunflower Gun'. His new up special is Monkey Lift, where the monkey twins throw him up into the air. Bun Medicine now takes effect immediately after Dr. Bun finishes making it, rather than after he returns to Lakeet's side. His Final Smash Guard Throw 'no longer requires his guards to return to him, and he throws them in a randomized order. ''Friends' Racing Emperor Lakeet is a playable character in Friends' Racing, although he needs to be unlocked first. He is accompanied by his guards, who each help to pilot the kart. Lakeet controls the steering wheel, although he needs Chief to carry him for him to reach the wheel. As a lightweight character he drives in small karts, and is unlocked by clearing the Huffy Cup on Mirror Mode. He gives a small weight bonus. His personal course is Lakeet Palace, which takes place inside his sprawling palace. The Lakeet Cup debuts in this game. ''Friends' Baseball'' Emperor Lakeet appears in Friends' Baseball as the captain of the Emperor Lakeet Royals. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Emperor Lakeet appears in Toy Island Adventures as a hidden playable character. He remains surrounded by his seven guards, whom he can throw at foes and can command to scout the area. ''Toy Island Golf'' Emperor Lakeet appears as an unlockable player character in Toy Island Golf. He is unlocked by winning the Farmland Regional. His maximum drive is 198 yards, making him the weakest character in the game. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Emperor Lakeet is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as a default playable character. He is Speedy, possessing great movement speed at the cost of shot power and team skills. His Special Spike is '''Minion Attack, where his minions rush the opposing field to attack his opponents before he strikes the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Emperor Lakeets show up as playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Compared to the regular Emperor Lakeet, Yarn Emperor Lakeet is more woolen and visibly knitted, and he sports beads for eyes. Emperor Lakeet runs very quickly and is quite light, but he has very low stamina. He uses his Minions as his weapon, specifically Blueberry, Green Apple, Monksey, and Monkley. He can toss them at opponents, causing them to latch onto them. They will then steal stuffin' from the opponent and return to Lakeet with more stuffin' to replenish his Stuffin' Meter. His secondary attack allows him to recall his minions at any time. The Emperor Lakeet amiibo is part of Wave 2 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases the running speed of Emperor Lakeet and his minions, as well as the rate at which they steal stuffin', for 30 seconds. Emperor Lakeet's special costume has him wearing a laurel wreath and toga. ''Toy Island Tennis Emperor Lakeet appears in Toy Island Tennis as a playable character. His default partner is Chief. He is a Technique type player, as he has good shot control and movement speed in exchange for his poor reach and shot power. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Emperor Lakeet appears as a Speed type character in Toy Island Sports Fest, where he is playable in all sports except cricket, basketball, and volleyball. He has excellent speed, finesse, and spin but horrid power and control. As a computer player, he plays as a Strategist, making aggressive manoeuvres when given the chance. He can be seen spectating on Toy Island Bayside, Sky Garden, and Dino Stadium. His player card is of silver rarity. Character Emperor Lakeet is a very selfish, narcissistic, and pompous character who needs to be pampered. He feels that as an emperor, he deserves the best treatment, so when his blundering fools of guards mess up he is constantly seen yelling at them to get it right. He also does not care for others as seen when he declares himself the dictatorial ruler of Toy Island, though no one else even cares for or acknowledges this. Emperor Lakeet does not show much compassion for his guards, as when they go missing or are injured or fail miserably he yells at them very harshly. However, when Fuzzy goes missing, Lakeet does worry for his well-being, as he is just a small child. Lakeet also worries when his personal belongings are gone, such as his royal necklace. However, Emperor Lakeet has begun to show a new side of himself, as seen when he attempts to woo Dumbo Peach. Being oblivious to his attraction to her, she simply accepts his offers pleasantly, though he can clearly tell she is not completely satisfied with him yet. So, he is now not paying attention to his guards' antics as often and is instead focusing their efforts on getting objects that will win her love. Appearance Emperor Lakeet has a mostly yellow body. His head is very large, with long, black ears and dot eyes and flat mouth. His body is small and all of his limbs are very stubby. He also wears a silver necklace that has a bell on it. Objects Emperor Lakeet's necklace that he wears is a sign of his rule over the land. When it goes missing in the episode "Hide 'n' Necklace", he starts to panic uncontrollably and forces all of his guards, as well as members of the Toy Island Crew, to look for it all around the Island. Without it, he feels powerless and thinks that no one will listen to him, as well as fearing that someone might overthrow him. The necklace is not just a symbol of Emperor Lakeet's rule. The bell on it also alerts his minions if he is kidnapped in the middle of the night, as it jingles if it is moved. However, there is one instance where the kidnapper removed the necklace before taking the emperor. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Rulers Category:Lakeet Empire Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters